


It’s Raining Men

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rain, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @kissthebrat:It’s Raining Men by the Weather Girls
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	It’s Raining Men

The thunder rolled precariously outside as the downpour assaulted the walls and roof of Capsule Corp. Bulma, clad in her favorite green sweatshirt, had been tinkering with the radio transmitter for the shuttle on her bed.

But the wiring and microchips hardly held her attention right now.

Her balcony doors had been blasted open, the glass gripped viciously by a pair of scarred hands.

His body was soaked from the downpour, that normal stock of black hair plastered around his face and shoulders.

That bare chest was dripping with water, thin trails of raindrops skirts and sliding along the well-defined muscles.

Those eyes, black and raging as the skies behind him, pinned her in place. They overflowed with desire, anguish, and a frustration that hasn’t discovered the appropriate outlet yet.

“Woman,” he said quietly. A chill ran through her body as he stepped over the threshold. “I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
